Lies
by Anye
Summary: Dime- ¿porque seguimos engañando? Imperial pair- One shot


**Titulo:** Lies

**Autor**: Anye

_Tezuka Kunimitsu & Atobe Keigo // Imperial pair _

**Advertencia**: Shonen ai – Lime –-- Lemon (si caigo en tentación ¬//¬)

**Disclaimer**: Pot no me pertenece- le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi-sensei y TV Tokio derechos reservados. Si lo fueran ¿creen que Prince seguiría sin yaoi? XD

**Summari**: ¿Porque seguimos engañando[Tezuka & Atobe- _Imperial pair_ [One-shot

-_**Lies**_-

Lentamente, inevitablemente el sol se oculta, un atardecer hermoso es el que huye de la vista de ambos jóvenes: Apacibles, tranquilos, intocables… inalcanzables. El tono rojizo del paisaje se desvanece para dar paso a un sombrío panorama que lejos queda de ser desagradable, sombrío pero hermoso- tanto como ese atardecer que observaban a lo lejos.

El brillo de la luna, mejor dicho, aquel leve resplandor que en algunas horas recién alcanzara su auge, alcanzara todo su resplandor, es el que lentamente se presenta. Iluminando todo una vez más: aquel lago, aquellos árboles, aquellas montañas lejanas, embargando todo de un bello misterio.

- _Dime _– se oye corrompiendo la tranquila contemplación en ese silencio absoluto. Esa voz gruesa y seductora mostrando cierto interés.

-_¿mn?_ - emite como simple respuesta de que ya tomo su atención

- ¿_Te gusta la noche_?

- _mas que el día, si_. _Y ¿a ti?_

- l_a noche es mas pasional que el día, pero oculta mas secretos… supongo que eso hace la noche mas misteriosa y atractiva. Las personas pueden mentir y ser engañadas_ – Respondió observando a su compañero mientras alcanzaba a beber un poco del contenido de la copa que traía en una de sus manos – _también, hace ver a las personas mas… deseables_– terminó de decir.

-_ entiendo_ – y una vez mas el ambiente es envuelto del silencio. Ambos regresando a su tranquila observación.

- _esto es divertido… Kunimitsu. _– una vez más corrompiendo el silencio.

- _no entiendo el porque_ – respondió intrigado y esta vez por primera vez observando el rostro de su acompañante, por primera vez en toda la noche desde que se habían sentado en la mesa de ese balcón.

_- eso es raro viniendo de ti… pero es divertido estar así, ambos sabemos como terminara esto y seguimos alargando el 'momento'_- esta vez dijo irónicamente

_-… _

_- ¿Por qué seguimos mintiendo y seguimos engañando?_

_-… _

_- ¿porque eres el único que puede tratar así a ore-sama?-_ volvió a decir hasta cierto grado ofendido pero seguía con un tono indiferente.

_-… _

_- ¿Por qué eres el único del que me gusta que no lleguen respuestas?_

-… _porque ore-sama me ama _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- quisiera saberlo_.

_- yo también… ¿por eso seguimos engañando? Tú tienes un novio, yo tengo el mío, pero te amo. Y tú… sigues viniendo. ¿Me amas? _

_- y no se porque. _

_- pero Kunimitsu no puede estar conmigo si tiene un novio al que miente cada vez que me viene a ver._

_- ore-sama no puede estar conmigo porque tiene novio al que miente cuando quiere estar conmigo. _

_- y ¿piensas seguir mintiendo? _

_- ¿tú lo piensas? _

_- es apasionado en la cama, tanto como tu. Llegue a amarlo, pero no se si aun lo hago o ¿será que ya tomaste su lugar?... – _silencio_ - tú ¿lo sigues amando? -_ concluyó

_- posiblemente… pero no se que hago aquí _

- _sustituyéndolo _– respondió con una sonrisa seductora mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba y se acercaba a él por detrás, lentamente envolvía sus brazos por su cuello y tan solo le susurro – _estas aquí por el mismo motivo que yo estoy junto a ti en este momento_.-

- _y ¿cual es la razón_? – los brazos de Keigo tan solo se enroscaban por detrás un poco mas para sobrecogerlo y responder _– será porque… dejaste de amarlo en este momento_- y depositaba un pequeño beso cerca del lóbulo de su oreja _– talvez porque… me deseabas_ – y una vez mas un pequeño beso cerca de su cuello – _o tal vez porque decidiste que me amas y quieres estar conmigo_-

- _o las tres…_ – respondió Kunimitsu mientras con delicadeza acariciaba el rostro del rubio y seguía sintiendo el contacto.

- _o las tres_ - lentamente deshizo el abrazo y se poso delante de su amante para, esta vez, depositar un beso en los labios del chico estoico. Escurriendo su juguetona lengua en esos labios y siendo correspondido casi automáticamente. Unos minutos y llego a sentarse en sus piernas, una a cada lado de su cadera y todo para sentirse más cómodo y siendo rodeado por la cintura instantáneamente – _Kunimitsu_… - dijo suavemente al separase de sus labios y sin cambiar de posición.

- _dime_

- _vamos a mi cama…_ – dudando unos minutos llego la afirmación. Uno a uno se levantó del lugar y se adentraron en la habitación que quedaba a algunos pasos del lugar.

- _porque dudaste, nunca antes lo hiciste –_ empezó a hablar Keigo mientras depositaba cortos besos en los labios de su amante, ambos lentamente caían sobre la extensa cama para quedar uno sobre otro.

_- no lo se_ - respondió y empezó su labor de otorgar algunos besos en el cuello de ore-sama mientras intentaba deshacerse de su fastidiosa ropa.

_- ¿porque tienes respuestas a todo menos a mis preguntas?_ – sintiendo como Kunimitsu detenía sus caricias para subir un poco y observar su rostro, era placentero lo que su amante hacia pero no podría seguir sin algunas respuestas.

_- porque son preguntas a las que me cuesta encontrar respuesta. _

_- ¿porque son decisiones o porque son sentimientos?_

_- ambos _

_- pero eso no responde a mis preguntas. _

_- y porque quieres respuestas, siempre te basto la aceptación_

_- porque eres todo lo que muchos no son. _

_-¿por eso a ore-sama le gusto? _

_- por muchas cosas le gustas a ore-sama y por que le gustas quiere las respuestas… esta vez. _

_-… nunca te gustaron mis respuestas. _

_- ponme a prueba. _

_- será porque… _- silencio _- me amas tanto como yo a ti_ – terminó Keigo

_- si tienes las respuestas porque… _

_- porque quiero que tu me lo digas, no basta deducir… sabes –_ interrumpió

_- Te amo_ - y una vez mas empezó lo que se había detenido minutos atrás. Le quito la camisa dejando ver su trabajado torso y depositando algunos besos cargados de lujuria. La piel pálida, tersa, suave y con una agradable fragancia. Unos minutos de caricias y leves gemidos y ambos quedaron sin prenda alguna. Escurriéndose entre las sabanas. Susurrándose algunas palabras, intercambiando posiciones para terminar ese juego del "dominado" y del "dominante" ese juego de pasión.

Un dispute interminable y ninguno cediendo ante el otro. Penetrando, siendo penetrado. Besando, siendo besado. Escuchando gemidos y gimiendo tan solo para caer en el regazo de la noche. La luna dejaba escurrir su destello a través de las ventanas y de las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación, dejando tan solo la suficiente visión para ver a su agotado amante.

- _supongo que tengo un buen regalo considerando que día es hoy-_ dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, se apoyaba en el respaldar de esta y observaba apacible a su compañero quien estaba de costado encarando su cuerpo pero sin ver.

_- ¿yo o lo que hicimos? _

_- difícil elección… supongo que tu, ya que podré tener mas de estas noches si tu eres mi regalo. Pero tendré un mal recuerdo_ – respondió mirando seductoramente a su amante.

-_…_

_- no te importa que día es hoy ¿cierto?_

_- no_

_- al menos espero que me regales chocolates. _

_-… -_ y una vez mas sin alguna respuesta.

_- ¿y hoy se lo dirás?_- pregunto con curiosidad.

_- posiblemente _

_- que insensible, pero, como quieras… _

** - - - Owari - - -**

weno al fin algo de una de las parejas que mas me atrae de pot la imperial ya no fue lemmon porque la tentación se quedo en mi cabeza ¿quien seria el uke? vamos esos 2 no se dejan fácil pese a que a mi me gusta a Tezuka por debajo. Día de san Valentín es para ese día pero weno lo escribo un mes antes XD

y para el Yaoi Pot club en dz… están invitados a entrar.

Por cierto

¿Porque no hay fics de ellos? crye ejem ejem ¡no será por mucho tiempo!

**20-01-2008 – 13:25 PM **

**Anye **


End file.
